


Daily Domestics of Ugitaciu's OCs

by rebeccasccott



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I needed somewhere to put my oc prompts, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccasccott/pseuds/rebeccasccott
Summary: Yeah pretty much my kiddos interacting with their partners, kids, and anything in between. Posting this here because I hate typing shit out on my phone.





	Daily Domestics of Ugitaciu's OCs

_Is it possible to be exempt from work due to a paperwork injury?_

Ryujin scowled as she scribbled yet another signature onto a document, her fingers burning as she flexed them around her pen. Next document. Read. Sign. Next.

And so the process continues.

The Hoji heiress was curled up in her office, an oil lamp flickering dimly next to her as she ploughed through the seemingly endless amount of paperwork. Her back was aching from being hunched over, her neck was still and her eyes were watery from strain. Fun. Ryujin swiped at the hair falling over her face once more, cursing herself for the dozenth time for leaving her headband at home, being in a rush to get to work earlier.

That was 19 hours ago. 

From 6 in the morning to 1 in the morning, Ryujin had been slaving over her desk, going through her clan's legal affairs. _"Fucking torture is better than this shit,"_ she hissed angrily to herself, snatching the next sheet of parchment from the ever-growing pile to her left and scanning over it, scoffing as she did so. The Leaf was pestering her again. It had been what, seven years since her kidnapping, and yet the Hokage still believed that she had some information to give on Orochimaru, even after the endless hours of interrogations. She viciously tore the paper in half and tossed it towards the general direction of the already overflowing bin. She noted absently that she should probably empty that at some point. 

Ryujin jumped when her phone buzzed, eyes dragging over the screen. A text from Hótai. She raised a brow, recalling his vehement dislike towards technology.

_When will you be home?_

Her bottom lip was chewed absently as she tapped out a reply, locking the device and slipping it into her pocket before she rose, stretching stiffly.

_On my way. Rest of this shit can wait until tomorrow. How are the kids?_

Ryujin hissed quietly as her spine cracked, massaging the aching muscles in her neck as she strode towards her office door. The rest of the building was silent, she noted as she wrapped her face, bracing for the sand outside as she stepped outside. Even in the early spring, the desert was still humid. She took her time heading home, ensuring the door was locked before she left. The silence would have unnerved her had she been younger, but the years had taught her to value her quiet times. Having four children meant that privacy was as likely as the Akatsuki resurrecting. 

The maiden glanced at her phone once more, scrolling through her notifications as she searched for her husband's response. Nothing. She quirked a brow but pocketed the phone once more, pulling her scarf tighter around her face as a particular gust of wind blew sand in her direction. It wasn't unusual for Hótai not to respond to texts, but something was bugging her. Hm.

Soon enough, Ryujin reached her home, the lights off and no movement in the windows. She snorted in amusement as she slid the key into the front door, impressed that Hótai had actually managed to get the triplets and Ruko to sleep. The door was wrenched open, making her jump in surprise as a familiar warmth engulfed her. Ryujin bit back a protest as her husband held her, his familiar scent providing her with the sense of security which only he could bring. The sweet tang of his homemade jam mixed with the bitter bite of his poisons surroinded her, and she relaxed into his arms.

"Did you really miss me that much?" She joked, stepping back to close the door and pulling her scarf from her face, shaking the sand from it before folding it neatly and placing it on its shelf. She bent down to unlace her shoes and glanced up at her husband when he didn't reply. She frowned slightly and reached out to turn on the hall light, her frown deepening when she saw the unease written across his face. The heiress reached up to cup his face, her thumb smoothing over his bottom lip as she made eye contact, his white irises boring into her blue ones.

"Something wrong?" She prodded him gently, unease stirring in her gut when he began chewing on his bottom lip.

"Uh, Ryu..." she raised a brow, prompting him to continue.

"I kinda... lost two of them."

Ryujin furrowed her brows, confused.

"Two what?" Realisation hit her a moment later, and her eyes widened as panic overtook her.

"How in the fuck do you lose two kids?!" She barked, surging forward to the living room, eyes scanning around for her children. She twisted her head to address her husband, enquiring to who was lost, but the words died in her mouth as she realised that Ruko was swinging from the overhead light, laughing in delight as he waved to his mother.

"Look mama! I'm a bird!" The seven year old was oblivious to the dangers he was in, Ryujin's alarmed cry only startling him as Hótai darted forward, arms outstretched as his grip slipped, and he went straight down. Ryujin's panicked cry of her son's name was the final straw, and Ruko promptly began crying, struggling in his adoptive father's arms. Ryujin's embrace only served to increase his attempts of escape, practically screaming as he was picked up again. His mother hushed him quietly, rocking him gently as Hótai tried to defend himself.

"Why exactly do I ever leave you with the kids? And which ones did you lose?" Ryujin scowled over Ruko's curls, the child still hiccuping quietly as he was lulled to sleep. Her husband balked at the sharpness of her tone, and reached out for his son as she paced. She finally turned on her heel and handed him over, glowering. Hótai gave her his best smile and kissed her forehead, practically singing in an attempt to placate her.

"Maba and Ugita."

"HÓTAI!" 

Ruko began crying again.

 


End file.
